vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vali Lucifer
|-|Base= |-|Divine Dividing Active= |-|Balance Breaker= |-|Post Volume 21= Summary Vali Lucifer is the leader of the Vali Team that was previously affiliated with the Khaos Brigade and is a direct descendant of the original Lucifer. In addition to this, he is the possessor of the Vanishing Dragon, Albion; wielding the Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing, making him the rival of Issei and Ddraig. As a child, he was tormented by his father, who viewed Vali as a monster (though it was his grandfather, Rizevim, who suggested that Vali's father should bully him). After running away, he was eventually found by Azazel, who raised him in Grigori. He was later the foster son of Odin, who agreed to adopt him. He did originally possess a cold, arrogant as well as overconfident personality, though as the series progressed, he has shown a noble, caring side to his comrades. He believes in his own strength, using nothing more than Divine Dividing and his demonic powers, though he is obsessed with battling strong opponents. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B. 7-A | 7-A | High 7-A | At least 6-C, likely higher Name: Vali Lucifer, White Dragon Emperor (Hakuryuukou), The Butt Dragon Emperor, The Strongest White Dragon Emperor, White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star, Va Origin: High School DXD Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Devil/Human Hybrid, Sacred Gear Wielder, Member of DxD Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Energy Projection, Shapeshifting, Forcefield Creation, Elemental Manipulation, can halve the power of his opponents and add it to his own, Size Manipulation (Can continuously halve the size of objects and living things), Spatial Manipulation (Can warp, distort, halve, and compress space), Mind Reading, Mind Manipulation and Memory Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Teleportation, Sealing with the Crimson Gourd, Possible Resistance to Time Stop (It's been stated that Forbidden Balor View is ineffective on him because of Albion), Longevity, Regeneration (Can regenerate his armor if it's destroyed) | All previous abilities, Existence Erasure (Can halve an opponent's power and existence until they vanish entirely) | All previous abilities, can destroy one's body and soul with a special poison, Summoning (Can create and control wyverns that act as an extension of his power) Attack Potency: At least City level (Stronger than Triaina Issei. Could casually defeat Kokabiel after halving his power three times). Mountain level in later volumes (Sun Wukong admitted that his attack power was above his and if they connected with him, he would be turned into ashes) | Mountain level (Stronger than Issei in Juggernaut Drive. Defeated Fenrir) | Large Mountain level (Far superior to other Satan Class Devils. Stated to be much stronger than Cao Cao who could one-shot Cardinal Crimson Issei and to be comparable to Super Class Devils like Rizevim Lucifer. Comparable to Pseudo DxD Issei) | At least Island level, likely higher (Far superior to any of his previous forms. Decimated a five thousand meter tall mountain simply by releasing his demonic energy), can ignore conventional durability in a variety of ways Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can cross entire mountain ranges in seconds. Casually blitzed Kokabiel, ripped off one of his wings and reappeared at his previous position before he could react) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Blitzed Fenrir) | At least Massively Hypersonic, possibly higher (Much faster than his Balance Breaker and Juggernaut Drive forms and other Satan Class beings) | Possibly Massively Hypersonic+ (Far superior to any of his previous forms) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman+ Striking Strength: At least City Class. Mountain Class in later volumes | Mountain Class (Harmed Fenrir) | Large Mountain Class | At least Island Class, likely higher Durability: At least City level (Tanked attacks from Balance Breaker Issei including Ascalon, an anti-Dragon sword, with only minor injuries. Also survived Samael's curse, which affected Ophis, who is a Dragon God). Mountain level in later volumes | Mountain level (Took no damage from Fenrir's fangs, which previously bit through his Balance Breaker with ease) | Large Mountain level (More durable than his Balance Breaker form. Comparable to Pseudo DxD Issei.) | At least Island level (Comparable to Issei. Took attacks from Azi Dahaka), likely higher Stamina: Extremely High (Maintained his Balance Breaker which consumes an immense amount of stamina for at least a month. Was able to defeat Azi Dahaka after he was incredibly exhausted and used a move that requires an immense amount of demonic power) Range: Standard melee range normally. Several kilometers with special techniques Standard Equipment: *'Divine Dividing' (白龍皇の光翼ディバイン・ディバイディング, Dibain Dibaidingu): Vali's Sacred Gear and main and only weapon. The Divine Dividing is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Vanishing Dragon, the White Dragon Emperor, Albion, one of the Heavenly Dragons. Divine Dividing takes the form of a pair of wings on the users back that enables flight that can reach up to light-speed. These wings works in the opposite way of Issei's Boosted Gear, in which it halves the opponent's power after coming into contact with them every 10 seconds. Vali can also use the opponent's drained power and add it to himself and when he reaches his maximum limit, he releases the excess power through his wings. *'Crimson Gourd:' One of the Five Treasured Tools of Taishang Laojun (The Grand Supreme Elderly Lord). It has the ability to suck in and imprison those who respond when they have their name called out. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Items, weapons, and magic that are considered "holy" (such as holy water, holy swords, and light magic) are especially effective against Devils like Vali, He is somewhat arrogant and a bloodthirsty warrior who will extend fights for the thrill of it | He cannot maintain Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive or Diabolos Dragon for very long | Reduce seems to be ineffective against particularly powerful dragons Notable Attacks/Techniques: ValiActivatingBalanceBreaker.gif|Activating Balance Breaker ValiDivide.gif|Divide *'Divine Dividing Scale Mail' (白龍皇の鎧ディバイン・ディバイディング・スケイルメイル, Dibain Dibaidingu: Sukeiru Meiru): Divine Dividing's Balance Breaker that creates a White Dragon Armor similar to Boosted Gear Scale Mail. In this form Vali is able to use "Divide" without the 10 second limit. **'Half Dimension:' Vali rapidly halves the power of his target, reducing their speed, strength, and durability while adding them to his own. In addition, the sudden loss in power causes the target's size to decrease. It can also be used to shrink the size of objects rather than living beings. However, this ability has a limit, as Vali's body can only contain so much power. **'Reflect:' Vali is able to redirect incoming attacks back at their owners. **'Longinus Smasher:' Vali's chestplate opens up to reveal a pair of cannons that fire a powerful beam of energy. *'Juggernaut Drive': A form unique to the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons granting the user immense power. The Juggernaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power. However, Vali is able to avoid this using his large amount of demonic powers as an alternative source of power instead of his lifespan; however, if used for extended periods of time, it will eventually cause him to go berserk. Even after deactivation, Vali suffered from immense exhaustion. *'Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive' (白銀の極覇龍エンピレオ・ジャガーノート・オーバードライブ, Enpireo Jagānōto Ōbādoraibu): A new enhanced form that surpasses Juggernaut Drive. Vali obtained it after he successfully sealed all of the past possessors' consciousness. In this form, the color of his armor changes to silver. Like Issei's Cardinal Crimson Promotion, it does not consume his lifespan. In this state, Vali can use an enhanced version of Half Dimension called "Compression Divider", which halves a specific target constantly until they vanish from existence. However, as stated by Sun Wukong, currently Vali can't maintain this form for very long. *'Compression Divider:' An enhanced version of Half Dimension that is able to halve the very existence of the target, eventually reducing them to a point until they're effectively nonexistent in just a few seconds. * Satan Lucifer Drive: Vali's DxD form, which he obtained by combining Lucifer and Albion powers with blessing of Ophis. That form give him the at least Heavenly Dragon level of power. **'Satan Compression Divider:' Vali concentrates his power before realizing a massive burst of silver and black light that halves the everething it touches out of existence in an instant. **'Satan Lucifer Smasher:' An enhanced version of the Longinus Smasher, Vali unleashes a torrent of silver and black projectiles that can easily made the mountains and earth had been torn through, leaving a wide fissure in the middle. The bombardment of aura just then had travelled as far as the edge of the horizon. **'Dividing Wyvern Fairies:' Vali is able to eject the twelve Devil wings he gains in his form to produce several wyverns that act as extensions of his power, being able to activate Reflect and Divide as well as turn into cannons that fire powerful beams of energy. Vali is also able to his Divine Dividing's hidden power, Reduce, through these wyverns, injecting a poison that destroys the opponent down to their very soul. However, it is ineffective against certain beings such as Ophis, Great Red, Ddraig, and by extension Issei. Key: Balance Breaker | Juggernaut Drive | Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive | Satan Lucifer Drive/DxD Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Element Users Category:Poison Users Category:Summoners Category:Sealing Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Hax Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6